


Late nights

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjins just a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: the lack of sleep you got from staying late to practice every night was starting to take its toll.





	Late nights

> "One more time," You told yourself as your newest song stopped playing from the speakers, "I can do this" you shake your arms waking yourself up. You were practising for your debut concert. 

 

It was just a few months ago that Jyp was letting your debut. _You were ecstatic._  You've been waiting for years. You wanted anything to be out there sharing your music and you were now finally going to be able to have that chance.

Yet you often forgot about the hardships that come along with setting out to debut. You had to write a whole album along with choreographing each and every song, each one having to be like sweet honey to the ears, catchy and unforgettably astonishing. 

You always had a script for every interview making sure you don't say anything people could twist and deform. Every minute of the day you had to be smiling and do everything perfectly.  _You couldn't be anything less than perfect to go places here in the k-pop industry._

You stretched your arms and let out a yawn before you pressed the play button on your phone for the 20th time and ran back to your place. You closed your eyes.

_five, six, seven, eight._

You focused on the beat. You tried to match your choreo, singing along with your recorded voice to get used to singing with less air.

By the end of the song, sweat was running down your face and your muscles ached. You still couldn't get the chorus down. You decided to take a small break besides, you've been hounding this for hours and lord knows you're going to be doing this again tomorrow.

You slumped to the wooden floor a sigh escaping your lips. You'll just close your eyes for a few seconds then you'll get back up. Just a few seconds turned to just a few minutes then before you knew it, you were passed out on the floor of the practice room.

You dreamt of a field of flowers each one a different shade of red blowing to one side as you saw yourself running. Someone was chasing after you calling out, they sounded familiar.  _"yah!"_

You're met with black as you come to your senses. You open your eyes and let out a small groan, rolling over where you were met with a pair of eyes right next to you. It was Hyunjin. His skin was glowing from the sweat as you could tell he was smiling from under the black mask over his mouth, “hey-wakey wakey”.

You smiled and rolled on top of him burring your head in his white sweater. His chest moving your head up and down as he laughed wrapping his arms around your frame, “Why didn't you wake me up?” you question looking at the clock on the wall. 

 _1 am_ , you slept for four hours, “yah! why are you still here!?” you gasp hitting his chest as he hugs you tighter, “I needed more practice,” he shrugged pulling down his mask, “ and you needed to rest, you’ve been working way too hard” He brushed his fingers through your hair.

You sighed pushing him away as he smugly placed a kiss on your forehead, “You already look flawless on stage, chipmunk, I'm the one who needs more practice, I look like those flying tube in front of car dealerships when I dance. I'm going to mess up for my debut” you pout closing your eyes once more. 

“You’ll do great, I promise,” He comforted you. He sat up with you still in his arms,“Let's call it a day yeah?”. You nodded an the two of you stood up and went to change out of your practice clothes into your street ones. You met back up with Hyunjin at the exit doors and walked out hand in hand. 

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you drink coffee straight from the machine”, your face scrunches in disgust at his sugar and creme free beverage. He shrugs, his metal spoon clanking against the walls of the warm mug as the two of you sit in an empty coffee shop, light jazz music playing in the background. 

He takes a big sip looking out the glass window at the passage red lights from cars and cable busses, “I can't believe you don't” he retaliated. The two of you shared a small chuckle enjoying this rare time you get to spend time together besides sharing a small flat. 

You look at the young man infant of you with the dorky personality that you fell in love with, you remember when you had first met him when he was still a trainee. The two of you hit it off right away, talking so much, you almost got kicked out of the dorms. You were really grateful for him as was he grateful for you.

Hyunjin caught your stare smiling warmly. He reached over the table and enclosed your hand in his squeezing it, “What?” “Nothing,” you say as Hyunjin’s cheeks redden to a cherry tint from under your gaze.

 _“I love you”_. Hyunjin laughs letting out a breath you didn't notice he was holding. “I love you too” he leans over connecting your lips in a sweet kiss, he tasted of coffee and mint. “For a second I thought you were going to say something serious” he confessed playing with the small promise ring he had given you last year for your 3rd year anniversary.

“Hey! That was serious, i really do love you”

“I know”

 

* * *


End file.
